Escuela la el Patio Pandilla
Escuela la el Patio Pandilla is the Latin American co-production of School and the Backyard Gang. Premiering in November 1964, cancelled in 1970, and co-produced with Televisa, the series initially featured a mixed cast of Panamanian, Argentinian, and mostly Mexican performers, featured "neutral Spanish", and was meant for Ages 0-3. It aired at 2:30 pm on Canal 2. As the years progressed, the series more explicitly reflected Mexico, where the show is shot; in addition to airing in Mexico, Puerto Rico, and throughout Spanish-speaking Latin America, the series was revived on CBS on April 3, 1998, broadcast primarily in Southwest markets on Saturday mornings. The program is also seen on UniMás. It is the only School and the Backyard Gang co-production that can be widely seen in the United States. The series was a regional semi-finalist for the 1997 International Emmy Awards, up against School et la Arire Cour, another co-production of School and the Backyard Gang Episodes have been available on Nickelodeon's on-demand service. A number of episodes from season 2 are available for purchase from The iTunes Store. Addtionally, episodes from Season 9 up to 12 are available on Hulu. Official description " 'Unless Someone like You cares a Whole Awful Lot'®, Escuela et la Patio Pandilla is a daily interactive television series that challenges Newborn- to Three-year-olds to 'turn off the TV and do that very thing!' Based on the original hit Spanish series from the 1960's and 1970, Escuela et la Patio Pandilla is packed with science experiments, recipes, plays, games, jokes, chats, poems, and Biographies of Famous People, all sent in by viewers, and offering a wealth of activities for kids to do by themselves, with friends, or with their parents. Behind each entertaining half-hour episode is a curriculum developed by leading educators and advisors. Escuela la el Patio Pandilla's multidisciplinary content-based format teaches viewers how to take an active approach to learning--to ask questions, create, experiment, open themselves up to new possibilities, and have fun! Escuela la el Patio Pandilla airs daily on CBS." History Original Series (1964-1970) Escuela la el Patio Pandilla was eproached by Disney. Walt Disney was the Founder and Creator of the Show, but he was not Spanish. It wasn't easy putting Spanish into Preschoolers' Mouths, Walt thought to himself "Why not put School and the Backyard Gang in the Mexican Languege?", millions of Spanish Kids auditioned in a Church to be part of the show. There were very few Script Langueges to produce for the Episodes for Disney to make and it spoke english too. The Cast was all from Mexico. Remake or Revival Series (1998-2002) In 1996 PP aired in Latin America and Puerto Rico. While the Show was still popular with Spanish Kids, the researchers of Latin America felt the Show was dated over the Years. They felt they should create a new Version of the Latin American Show.3So, the set designers created a set based in a Escuela, a School dubbed in Latin America. The new show also used bright vivid colors like a Mexican Sun Board and a Bookshelf. The show debuted in 1998 Season 1 also brought new recurring segments used at the program's start or end. "Website Aventuras" was introduced as a way to encourage kids to discover the Show's Website (as well as attracting a male audience also). Other sketches include "Hazlo Tu Mismo" and "PP Sci", which means BYG Sci. As well, a new opening theme was produced, featuring the main Cast Members in an animated environment, discovering the letters that spell "Escuela la el Patio Pandilla ". In 1999, season 2 of the show debuted. The season focused on healthy habits, featuring various plots about food and exercise. Many episodes also ended with a special message from a celebrity and one of the Cast Mebers about exercise, eating healthy and other health-related tips. Introduced this season was a family from Argentina that moved to the plaza. However, they debuted late in the season and did not appear after the season. In 2000, the series celebrated its 3rd anniversary. Season 3 debuted that year in March. During this season, several changes were made, including new actors to play La Abuela and Daniela. Two new recurring segments debuted also: A brief segment that is shown shortly after the first scene where one of the main Muppet characters introduces the letter of the day, and "Gaby Visión", a daily segment in which Gaby (Sarah) presents a film about his friends all over the world. Season 4 of the show debuted in October 2001 with the main curriculum of ecology.4. A new actor for Manuel appears. The ''Escuela ''was again revamped in season 5 (which debuted in late September 2002), and 3 new characters (Gina (Aspen), Camilo (Frankie) and Lola (Kaleigh)) were added. Cast Original Cast (1964-1970) * Justo * Alberto * Jaime * Robert * Daniela * Sica * Lota Revived Cast (1998-2002) * Eugene * Hector * Rocio * Odin * Miguel * Itzel * Marcia * Gaby * Alejrando * Santiago * Dia * Raul * Igor * Estuardo * Flavio * Carlos * Gina * Camilo * Lola * Emma * Santiago * Sofia * Diego * Miguel